koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Otoko・Ichiban Yari
Otoko・Ichiban Yari (男・一番槍) is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It first appeared on the character image vocal CD, Ten - Gouka Ougi, and was later included on Vocal Best. The song's title literally translates as "Man - The Forerunner". It is a solo song performed by Takahiro Fujimoto for his character in the series, Masanori Fukushima. When Fujimoto first performed the song live on stage, he wore a pompadour wig and somewhat cosplayed as his character. A special version called Sanbon Yari was recorded and released as Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki's event exclusive CD. This cut has a short mini-drama in the song between Fujimoto, Eiji Takemoto, and Tomokazu Sugita, the last two voicing Mitsunari Ishida and Kiyomasa Katō respectively in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Low-tech Son (Kenji Mizuki, Shunya Takemoto) :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :（男）さあ一番槍 :（戦）なら一番乗り :（ガチで）行け「してやったり」 :先陣　飾るぜ :いざ　天下御免 :おら　ナメんじゃねえ :この旗印とか　見えねえのか？ :俺　ケンカ奉行 :負け？ありえねえ :俺が「参った」するまで負けじゃねえ :ガキの頃から一緒の仲間(マブダチ)と :力合わせりゃ楽勝　完全燃焼 :前に前に進むぜ　武将なら :っつーか、やるしかねえじゃんか！ :（そりゃ～！） :喧嘩だ　喧嘩 :天下の　喧嘩 :つまり一気に :一網打尽よ :（しゃあ～！） :男は度胸 :気分は任侠 :そこんとこ :そこんとこ :世路士駆！ :おっと　敵前だ :マジ　ぶっちぎり :俺が助太刀すりゃチョロいもんさ :ガキの頃とおんなじ　超派手さ :ばっくれたりはしないぜ　正々堂々と :先へ先へ急ぐぜ　男なら :馬鹿な　無茶苦茶良いいじゃんか！ :（おりゃ～！） :喧嘩だ　喧嘩 :本気で　喧嘩 :やべえ戦国 :喧嘩上等 :（しゃあ～！） :男は根性 :やる気は極上 :心意気 :心意気 :バリバリ！ :（男）さあ一番槍 :（何処へ）でも一番乗り :（前に）行け「してやったり」 :速攻　攻めてく :（男）さあ一番槍 :（戦）なら一番乗り :（ガチで）行け「してやったり」 :年中夢中 :俺の右手にゃ棘棍(こんぼう)　左手にゃ :炎メラメラ情熱　やっぱキタコレ :だから熱いぶっちゃけ友情に :共に行こうぜ　一直線 :（そりゃ～！） :喧嘩だ　喧嘩 :天下の　喧嘩 :つまり :一気に一網打尽よ : (しゃあ～！) :男は度胸 :気分は任侠 :そこんとこ :世路士駆！ : (キタコレ！) :喧嘩だ　喧嘩 :本気で　喧嘩 :やべえ戦国　喧嘩上等 :（しゃあ～！） :男は根性 :やる気は極上 :心意気 :心意気 :バリバリ！ :（男）さあ一番槍 :（戦）なら一番乗り :（ガチで）行け「してやったり」 :先陣　飾るぜ :（男）さあ一番槍 :（戦）なら一番乗り :（ガチで）行け「してやったり」 :年中夢中 |-|Romaji= :（otoko）saa ichiban yari :（ikusa）nara ichiban nori :（gachi de）ike shityattari :senjin kataruze :iza tenka gomen :ora namen jyane :kono hatajirushi to ka mieneenoka? :ore kenka bugyou :make? ariene :ore ga "maitta" surumade makejyanee :gaki no koro kara isshou no mabudachi to :chikara awaserya rakushou kanzen nenshou :mae ni mae ni tsutsumu ze bushou nara :ttssuka, yarushika nee jyanka! :（SORYA！） :kenka da kenka :tenka no kenka :tsumari iki ni :ichimou-dajin yo : (SHYAA！) :otoko wa dokyou :kibun wa ninkyou :sokontoko :sokontoko :yoroshiku! :otto teki-zen da :maji bucchigiri :ore ga sukedachi surya chrouimono sa :gaki no koro to onnaji chou hade sa :bakkuretari wa shinai ze seseidodo to :saki he saki he isogu ze otoko nara :baka na muchakucha iiijyanka! :（ORYAA!） :kenka da kenka :honki de kenka :yabee sengoku :kenka jouto : (SHYAA！) :otoko wa konjo :yaruki wa koshou :kokoro iki :kokoro iki :baribari! :（otoko）saa ichiban yari :（doko he）demo ichiban nori :（mae ni）ike shityattari :sokkou semeteku :（otoko）saa ichiban yari :（ikusa）nara ichiban nori :（gachi de）ike shityattari :nenchuu muchuu :ore no migite nya konbou hidari te nya :honou mermera jonetsu yappa kita kore :dakara atsui bucchake yujo ni :tomo ni kyouze icchozen :（SORYA！） :kenka da kenka :tenka no kenka :tsumari :iki ni ichimou-dajin yo : (SHYAA！) :otoko wa dokyou :kibun wa ninkyou :sokontoko :yoroshiku! : (KITA KORE！) :kenka da kenka :honki de kenka :yabee sengoku kenka jouto : (SHYAA！) :otoko wa konjo :yaruki wa koshou :kokoro iki :kokoro iki :baribari! :（otoko）saa ichiban yari :（ikusa）nara ichiban nori :（gachi de）ike shityattari :senjin kataruze :（otoko）saa ichiban yari :（ikusa）nara ichiban nori :（gachi de）ike shityattari :nenchuu muchuu |-|English Translation= :（Be-a-man）Yeah, I'm up first :（This-is-war）so I get the first blow :（With-your-soul）Let's do this, "Just as planned" :Your base is screwed :Aight, comin' through! :Don't act like you're all that :You see these colors I got here? :I've got the creds for fightin' :Me, lose? Hell no! :You won't win until you get me to say "I give"! :When me and my childhood bros :unite together, we're an invincible pack that can't be stopped :If you're a warrior, you gotta keep going to the finish :So yeah, time to whoop ass! :（SORYA！） :Hell yeah, it's a fight! :The fight of the land! :I'm going in this :with everything I got! : (SHYAA！) :A man fears nothing :The feeling's first-class :Now that's been said :Now that it's clear :Don't you dare disappoint! :Wow, there's mofos everywhere :with no end in sight :You got me to help ya, so this'll be over quick :Been a killer beast since I was a kid :but I won't play low, we gotta be fair :If you're a man, you gotta keep pushin' ahead :Yeah, who cares if you gotta force yourself! :（ORYAA!） :'Eff yeah, it's a fight! :A real fight! :Damn, these wars :have some top-class fightin' : (SHYAA！) :Takes guts to be a man :Step up to the plate :Show some spirit :Put your heart into it :Let's kick ass! :（Be-a-man）Yeah, I'm up first :（Where-to-go）but I get the first blow :（to-the-front）Let's do this, "Just as planned" :I'm the one who hits first :（Be-a-man）Yeah, I'm up first :（This-is-war）so I get the first blow :（With-your-soul）Let's do this, "Just as planned" :I'm hooked all year round :My right hand's got my club, and my left :is fired up with passion. That's the stuff :So let's bump fists, bro, and go together :straight to the action :（SORYA！） :Hell yeah, it's a fight! :The fight of the land! :So I'm not holding back! : (SHYAA！) :A man fears nothing :The feeling's first-class :Now that's been said :Don't let me down! : (HERE IT COMES！) :'Eff yeah, it's a fight! :A real fight! :Damn, these wars have some top-class fightin' : (SHYAA！) :Takes guts to be a man :Show me what you got :Show some spirit :Put your heart into it :Let's kick ass! :（Be-a-man）Yeah, I'm up first :（This-is-war）so I get the first blow :（With-your-soul）Let's do this, "Just as planned" :Your base is mine :（Be-a-man）Yeah, I'm up first :（This-is-war）so I get the first blow :（With-your-soul）Let's do this, "Just as planned" :I'm hooked all year round External Links *Official promotional video for CD *Ryotaro Okiayu blog post Category: Songs